videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic R *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Generations *Sonic Forces *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Team Sonic Racing *SEGA Heroes *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *Mario Remix: Boss Edition *MarioQuest *Sonic World Sonic & Knuckles Health *8 Sonic Drift 2 Knuckles appears as one of the seven playable characters in Sonic Drift 2, where he drives a yellow Hummer H1 called the Tempest. Knuckles has fairly well-rounded stats, with good handling and a lower top speed. He is the only character to have two special abilities, both of which cost 2 Rings to use. If any racers are nearby, Knuckles can use the Punch ability to hit them, causing them to drop a Ring and grind to a complete stop. Knuckles will otherwise use the Jump ability, propelling his car into the air for about five seconds. Knuckles's race in the Final Chaos GP is against Dr. Eggman. Sonic Heroes Manual Description An egotistical dread locked Echidna from the Angel Island, and appointed guardian of the Master Emerald. Sonic may be a drifter, but Knuckles' home is firmly fixed in the mountains. Wild, tough, stubborn and inflexible, Knuckles sees himself as Sonic's rival, perhaps because of his own dreams of a free lifestyle. He's also known as a treasure hunter, and possesses martial arts skills. Sonic Generations Description Knuckles is a heroic and powerful echidna who lives on Angel Island, an island in the sky. He guards the island's giant Master Emerald. He's Sonic's rival and friend who can be stubborn and serious, and his belief in the goodness of others sometimes makes him gullible. Sonic the Fighters Knuckles the Echidna appears as one of the eight playable characters in Sonic the Fighters. Knuckles also appears as the first enemy of the game, fought on South Island. After defeating Knuckles, the player will gain the red Chaos Emerald. Levels *South Island Sonic Battle Manual Description Knuckles is an enthusiatic fighter who can knock down his opponents with only a single hit. Keep punching opponents to defeat them quickly! Sonic Riders Manual Description Born on Angel Island, Knuckles spends his days guarding a precious stone called the Master Emerald; for reasons he himself doesn't understand. His hard headed demeanor makes him gullible, and he has been tricked by Eggman on more than one occasion. Bringing his inherent aggression to the race, he plans to show Eggman that this time he means business! Sonic Rivals 2 Manual Description Not quite as fast as Sonic, what Knuckles lacks in speed he more than makes up for with his great strength. He often uses his rock-hard knuckles to his advantage to smash his enemies. As Guardian of the Master Emerald Knuckles is going to have to reluctantly team up with the sly Rouge to track down Eggman. Super Smash Bros Brawl Knuckles makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros Brawl, where he can sometimes be seen running through the shuttle loop in the background of the unlockable Green Hill Zone stage. He also appears as a collectible trophy and sticker. Trophy Description A powerful red echidna also known by his full name, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles resides on Angel Island, where he guards the Master Emerald. Both friend and rival of Sonic, Knuckles is a martial-arts expert who can break through rocks with his spiked fists. In addition, he can climb walls and use the wind to glide through the air. Gallery Sonic the Fighters - Next Match - Knuckles the Echidna.png|Sonic the Fighters - Next Match Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic 3.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic 3) Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic and Knuckles.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic & Knuckles) Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic Triple Trouble.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic Triple Trouble) Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic Drift 2.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic Drift 2) Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic Blast.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic Blast) Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic R.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic R) Knuckles the Echidna Card Sonic Adventure.png|Sonic Tweet (Sonic Adventure) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Playable Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:Mega Drive Bosses Category:Adobe Flash Bosses Category:Bosses (Sonic & Knuckles) Category:Bosses (Sonic Adventure) Category:Bosses (Sonic Triple Trouble) Category:Bosses (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Echidnas Category:First Bosses